


Nightmares and New Beginnings

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, He's cute as heck, Nightmare stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You’ve been having a regular nightmare for a few days since a mission gone wrong. Who should be the one to wake you from your worst one yet but the reserved, endearing Bucky Barnes.Warnings: Blood, creepy nightmare stuff, some swearing (I mean nightmares suck man)





	Nightmares and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that, considering there’s always fics of when Bucky has a nightmare, what would he do if YOU were the one with the night terrors? Enjoy my lovelies x

“Sergeant Barnes?” A familiar Irish voice lulled Bucky from his deep sleep. He groaned from the wake up call and looked at the time- 3:19am… what the heck? “Sergeant Barnes?” It called again.  
“W-what?” He responded, sleep taking refuge in his throat making the sound barely audible.  
“Apologies for waking you, but there’s a disturbance in y/n’s suite. There’s only one registered heat source.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him. The sound of your name woke him further, so he leaped out of bed, grabbed the nearest shirt and slippers and headed down the hall to you.

-  
You found yourself in a dust cloud. No idea where you were or when. You checked your watch but it kept changing every time you looked. Suddenly the dust died down and the all too familiar building came into sight. No. Surely… you’re not… back? The screams were all too real, an old man in his 60s stumbled out of the half wrecked temple, blood making a trail down his arm and leaving spots on the dust coated ground. You ran over to the rubble, squeezing through what seemed like a tiny gap between concrete slabs… Suddenly you were stood in the centre of the blast zone, right where the bomb was hidden. Pews were smashed around you and the roof had collapsed on one side. You could hear the screams and the sobs all around you: “Why, y/n? Why didn’t you save us?”  
“Help us y/n!”  
“My baby is dead because of you! You failed y/n!”  
The screams rang in your head, blood began dripping from cracks in the walls, one of the slabs on the floor turned into dismembered burnt limbs which were dragging themselves towards you. “I’m sorry!” You bellowed, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I tried!” Overwhelmed by the sensory invasion of fear and burnt flesh, your heart felt like it was going to explode as you felt fingers grasping onto every part of your body…  
-

As Bucky sheepishly approached your door, he could hear your sobs and mumbled shouts. His chest tightened: you were having a nightmare. Bucky had them all the time, almost nightly, but he never knew you had them. You had been looking increasingly tired since the incident on your last mission a few days ago. Steve told him how you’d ran into an exploded building to try and save civilians; for him to then have to drag you out, just before the roof caved in and crushed the whole temple. You were lucky to be alive, but Bucky knew that you wouldn’t see it that way.  
Hearing you cry out again snapped him back to reality. He opened your door and cautiously stepped inside… He felt weird being in your room at night, only ever standing in the doorway during daylight hours before now. He found you sprawled out on your bed, your sheet half off your legs which were twitching as if you were running. “Hey y/n?” He timidly called out. No response. He shuffled closer, fearing he was invading your personal space. “Y/n wake up!” A little louder this time, but still nothing. Your cries were louder now, your shouts almost recognisable as the word ‘sorry’ mixed with sobs and rapid breathing- it was agony for Bucky to witness you in his way, you’d been such a great person to him and he couldn’t let you suffer any longer.  
Bucky kneeled down at the side of your bed next to you. Taking a deep breath, he placed his flesh hand on your shoulder and began to shake you gently, “Y/n!” He shouted. Jolting back, he watched as you sprang up and sat there panting and shouting in a complete daze. As you looked around feverishly, connecting back to reality, you heard Bucky’s soothing voice to your left quietly calling your name and telling you to breathe. After you calmed down, you turned and looked at him, concern spread across his face. Then flashes of your nightmare came back to you and you threw your arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Bucky froze, unsure how to react to this new intimacy. You’d never been this close before, hell he hadn’t been this close to ANYONE before. But he knew deep down that you needed him, so he put his arms around you and held you close to him.  
After a minute or so of silent sobbing, you pulled away and looked your saviour in the eyes. Puffy eyes a sign of exhaustion but he was still cute as hell… one of many reasons you had strong feelings for him. “I’m so sorry if I woke you.” You whispered, your energy hugely depleted from your experience.  
“You have no reason to apologise, y/n!” Bucky quietly scolded you, “Besides, I was already awake which was lucky I guess.” You sensed it was a lie but you appreciated his kindness. Bucky moved to sit on the very edge of the bed, “Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or anything.” Despite being a well known super soldier he was incredibly polite and sincere- another reason you liked him so much. “Well,” you began, “I’ve just been struggling the past few nights with sleeping, you know, since what happened with the mission?” Bucky nodded silently, his gentle eyes never looking away from you. “I fucked up big time, James. I saw the perp and lost him in a crowd which meant he could plant the bomb and it’s all my fault- the blood is on my hands!” You started to get emotional again. Bucky carefully took your hand in his and used his thumb to draw small circles on the back of your hand. “Hey it’s not your fault, y/n.” Bucky started, “You had no idea what that group was up to. Steve told me everything and he was impressed as hell that you got in there so fast! You saved like 20 people before the building collapsed- that’s 20 more people than if you hadn’t have been there at all!” You let his words sink him, trying to convince yourself he was right. “Take it from me, I know you won’t believe everything I say immediately. I get nightmares all the time, constant reminders of things I’ve done before. And what you’ve told me time and time again is that we are not defined by our mistakes but by our comebacks. This was one mission, y/n. I know you’ll pick yourself up and get back to being the best agent we have.” Bucky blushed a little at his last words, not realising what he said until it left his lips. You smiled at the sentiment and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before saying thanks. Noting there was still time left to sleep, Bucky got up to excuse himself. “Wait, James?” You called. He paused and looked back at you, a heat rising in his chest from you calling him that. He loved it when you called him that. “Do you mind, I mean, if it’s not too much trouble, could you possibly… stay for the rest of the night? I’m scared that I’ll fall asleep and the nightmare will start again.” You didn’t really want to try and sleep at all, but you knew that a sleeping companion would be a welcomed distraction. Bucky gave a little smile, then walked towards the other side of the bed. He got under your sheet and you both agreed on sleeping back to back, so it wasn’t too awkward. 

Just knowing he was there for you meant you enjoyed at least 2 hours of peaceful sleep. You were incredibly grateful that Bucky even came to help you at all and vowed to make him the best breakfast ever as a thank you. But for Bucky, the kiss you planted on his cheek- which still burned like a glowing ember – was the greatest gift you could ever give him.


End file.
